


For My Pleasure

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Derek Hale, Cock Ring, Collar, Consensual Kink, Consensual Objectification, Dirty Talk, Dom Derek Hale, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Power Bottom, Prompt Fill, Riding, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Topping from the Bottom, jerking off, leash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: andersongermanottauniverse/AndyLM wanted: Prompt if I may ask: Power bottom Derek, topping from the bottom, with lots of Dirty talking Derek!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 5
Kudos: 350





	For My Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry I got all three of your requests for this fic! Hope you enjoy!

“Ah, ah, remember what I said.” Derek tsk’ed as he stilled from where he was straddling Stiles’ hips. Derek’s naked body was flexing and rippling as he held himself aloft above Stiles’ erect cock. 

“Not to move, I’m here for your pleasure and nothing else. I’m sorry Sir, you just feel so good around me,” Stiles whined as he twisted his wrists against the ropes that kept his arms bound above his head. 

“I left your legs untied tonight because you promised that you would be good for me tonight and let me use you. Don’t make me regret that choice.” Derek cupped Stiles’ cheek as he spoke firmly and smiled when Stiles nodded quickly, understanding in his lust-blown eyes. 

“Good boy,” Derek flashed a feral grin as he sank back down onto his submissive’s cock, moaning happily at being filled again. Stiles was very well endowed and Derek loved it, he could barely keep off of his submissive’s cock. 

Derek lifted his hand, tugging at the leash that was clipped to the front of Stiles’ collar. The action made Stiles whine and lift his head up as Derek leaned down and kiss him fiercely. Derek never stopped lifting and dropping down onto Stiles’ cock, taking his own pleasure from his submissive. 

“You love this, don’t you? You love being my little toy, letting me use your cock as a dildo,” Derek crooned when their kiss broke and he allowed Stiles’ head to fall back down onto the pillow.

“I do Sir, I love it when you use me for your own pleasure.” Stiles nodded, truth ringing in his words making Derek smile as he ground down on his lover’s cock. Stiles moaned at the action and his body trembled as he did his best not to move, not wanting Derek to stop. 

Derek dropped his head back to moan as he rolled his hips, shifting Stiles’ throbbing cock inside of him until it was pressed directly against his prostate. Derek tweaked one of his nipples, loving the extra twinge of pain and he began to ride Stiles’ cock again. 

“Sir, Sir!” Stiles whimpered as he watched as his handsome, muscled Dom rode his cock wantonly, using Stiles for his own pleasure. It would only be Derek’s pleasure as Stiles’ cock was bound with a cock ring that kept him hard and erect for his Dom to use. 

“I’m close Stiles, fuck I love riding your cock.” Derek moaned as he tugged at Stiles’ leash again and it took everything Stiles had in him not to thrust up into his Dom’s body, to drive him to his orgasm. 

“It’s so big and it fills me so well, fuck I love your cock.” Derek praised breathlessly as he began to jerk himself off, never pausing in taking Stiles’ cock inside of him over and over. 

Stiles could only watch, helplessly turned on by the sight before him as Derek got himself off with Stiles’ cock and his own hand. Derek cried out as his body jerked as his release shot out from his cock, landing on Stiles’ chest and collarbone as Derek rocked himself back and forth on his submissive’s cock. 

Derek stilled to take a few deep breathes, using Stiles’ ass to keep his hole stretched and filled as he came down from the high that followed his orgasm. Derek could feel how Stiles’ was hard and throbbing inside of him and it just made him grin down at his flushed submissive. 

“I can go again, what do you say Stiles? Can you be a good boy for me again and act as my favourite dildo?” Derek crooned as he dragged cum-stained fingers over Stiles’ face, smearing his release on Stiles' skin. 

“Yes Sir,” Stiles agreed, aching from his place inside of Derek’s ass but he knew his Dom’s pleasure came first and being able to be the reason Derek came was amazing and made Stiles feel like he was on cloud nine. 

“Heh, good boy.” Derek grinned sharply as he began to move his hips again as Stiles whimpered below him.


End file.
